


如期而爱

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	如期而爱

1.

难受得蹲下身子，脊椎骨顶靠在瓷砖墙壁上，从胃部翻腾而上的剧烈痛感让朴珍荣忽略了背后冰冷坚硬的墙壁。下巴抵靠在膝盖上，朴珍荣觉得现在自己连抬头的力气也没有了。额头渗出一层薄汗，胃痛没有丝毫好转的迹象，低血糖的症状好像也在加剧。朴珍荣觉得自己再不做点什么接下来一定会晕过去，颤颤巍巍扶着墙壁站起来，突如其来的一阵眩晕感直接让朴珍荣整个身子向前栽去。干脆闭上眼睛，没想到落入一个温暖的怀抱，整个人被圈在那人的怀里，朴珍荣还没来得及睁眼看看就晕睡了过去。

疼痛折磨得睡梦中的人蹙起了眉，放在身侧的手想要抓住什么，下一刻就被一只温暖的手握住，那是一只宽厚有力的手掌，是过分熟悉的安全感，拇指轻摩过手背的时候好像疼痛都有了舒缓。朴珍荣睁开眼是纯白的墙壁和被单，抖动的手指被人攥在手里，看过去才发现是林在范。朴珍荣抽手出来，林在范手里一空，尴尬的空握了握拳头，摸摸鼻头。

朴珍荣侧过脸去不愿意看见身旁的人，又不愿意在人面前显露出脆弱的模样，手撑起身子就要起身。林在范眼疾手快站起身就要伸手去扶，被朴珍荣一个眼神丢过来又只能讪讪的给人把身后的枕头放好。

“还生气啊？”

林在范把朴珍荣昏睡时切好的苹果递到人面前，看朴珍荣没动作又自作多情的拿叉子叉起一块递到嘴边，可惜朴珍荣还是不买单，纹丝不动。林在范自知理亏，就开始想转移话题。

“谁叫你昨晚喝那么多酒的，就该让你疼死算了。”

林在范是个撸猫高手，可在安慰人方面毫无经验，朴珍荣一脸怒气，恨不得朝林在范甩刀子，他昨晚喝酒是因为谁？胃痛谁又是罪魁祸首？现在竟然还落井下石。

“出去！”

朴珍荣终于肯开口说话了。

“我凭什么要出去？你是我送来医院的，住院费都我给的，你怎么不出去？”

林在范接住朝他飞来的枕头，朴珍荣的动作扯到了手背的针头，换来一声低呼，林在范这才收起痞样，把枕头塞回朴珍荣背后。

“我真的知道错了，别生气了。”

林在范知道这个小祖宗生起气来肯定不是一两句道歉就可以化解的，就算酒是朴珍荣自己一杯杯灌下去的，可林在范也确实是推波助澜的第一手。

朴珍荣没再开口说过一句话，林在范就安静的在旁边陪了一整天。医生来通知了明早可以出院，林在范给人喂饱了非要拖着人去楼下走走，朴珍荣拧不过，甩开林在范的手独自往前走。

“你的东西我都搬好了，出院了你直接住我家去。”

“林在范！”

“诶…”

朴珍荣转身就要往回走，被林在范一把拉进自己怀里，扼住挣扎的双手，林在范也不敢用力，生怕把刚好的人又弄痛了。

“跟我住一起不挺好的嘛。”

“林在范，我跟你什么关系？你凭什么擅自决定啊！”

“没擅自啊，我搬东西之前经过你妈同意的。”

朴珍荣被人圈在怀里推不开，抬起膝盖朝林在范下身撞去，林在范痛得呲牙咧嘴，捂着小林在范蜷在地上。结果朴珍荣一分怜惜都没给，就差临走前补多一脚了。

 

2.

隔天早上，林在范殷勤的给人买早餐提包，亲自给开了车门把人安顿好才一脚油门踩了下去。副驾驶的朴珍荣头抵靠在玻璃窗上出神，车子驶过一个凹坑，一下颠簸朴珍荣的头直接撞在了结实的玻璃上，直接把人撞清醒了。

“没撞疼吧？”林在范边说着，空出只手要给人揉揉，被朴珍荣一巴掌拍开了。

“你是不是花了很多钱收买他们？”

“收买？谁？”

“我身边的所有人啊！不然他们怎么都帮着你，就没一个站在我这边的！”

林在范把车开进地下停车场，停车场暗得很，只有远处几盏昏黄的小灯闪着光。林在范打开了车顶灯，打算就这个问题和朴珍荣好好讨论一下。

“我没收买他们，大家都是在为你着想。”

“让我住进你家是为我着想？你才是我妈的亲儿子吧，这么放心你。”

“我跟阿姨都说清楚了，阿姨她支持我。”

“你说了什么？支持你什么？”

“我说我喜欢你，阿姨支持我追求你。”

“神经病。”

朴珍荣返过身把放在后座的包提在手上就下了车，林在范锁了车门非要拿过人手里的提包，朴珍荣扭不过就随了他去，跟在林在范身后进了电梯。

“那次就是个意外，你没必要这样。”

“那次确实是个意外，但是你要对我负责啊。”

朴珍荣说的意外，不过就是两人滚了次床单。朴珍荣醒来后只是对自己是在下面那一个有点怨念外并没有其他的想法。他的半个人生都有林在范陪着鬼混，彼此身上哪里有颗痣都知道，一次擦枪走火朴珍荣只当作是一个插曲。至于他的胃病住院也只是因为林在范放了他鸽子，他气不过才自己多喝了两杯，谁知道胃养刁了，一点都不争气。至于林在范说的负责朴珍荣知道不过是林在范冠冕堂皇的借口，林在范大概把长年累月的感情当作了爱情，把过于熟悉的自己当作了对象来处。

“我住进你家不用听我妈的唠叨当然好，但是你觉得日久生情在我们身上可能吗？我们认识这么多年，要真能生情，我们孩子都读幼儿园了吧。”

林在范放在身侧的拳头紧了紧，没有那次意外，林在范也能把自己的心看清了，他觉得没有什么可避讳的，可朴珍荣倒是自觉的把他对他的好都当成了习惯，默认为友情的习惯。

“我可不睡客房。”

朴珍荣以前没少在林在范家留宿，客房摆的是一个上下铺，床板硬得很，朴珍荣睡相不好，从沙发上掉下来后只能钻进客房，隔天起来腰酸背痛，嚷着说林在范虐待他，林在范一句“那你怎么不进我房间睡”堵得朴珍荣哑口无言。

朴珍荣在玄关把鞋一脱就自然的往沙发上躺，林在范跟在后面把朴珍荣脱下来的鞋子放上鞋架，自己换了拖鞋提着朴珍荣的行李往主卧走。朴珍荣换了个地方躺，在林在范的床上滚了两圈，撑着头看林在范帮他收拾行李。

林在范一言不发，朴珍荣在安静的气氛下倒觉得不好意思起来，站起身拿过林在范手里的东西就要把人往外推。

“我自己收拾吧，你要睡客房吗？”

“我当然睡我自己房间啊。”

“我睡觉不老实的。”

“我难道第一天知道吗？”

林在范从包里拿了睡衣塞进朴珍荣手里，把人往浴室推。

“赶紧去洗澡，我下楼给你买夜宵。”

“炸鸡！还有…”

“啤酒是吧？”

“对！以后你老婆肯定很幸福。”

林在范脚步顿了下，回身看只从浴室门探出个头的朴珍荣，眼神暗了暗。朴珍荣讪讪的扯了个别扭的笑容，以前随口就诌的话现在说出来却不对劲了，对着林在范提什么老婆啊，朴珍荣关上浴室门，想了想又贴着门喊。

“以后你爱人肯定很幸福！”

林在范并不在乎这些俗套的称呼，只是朴珍荣现在把他的选择放进了心里，甚至怕林在范在意，林在范笑了笑。

朴珍荣出来的时候头发还在滴水，轻车熟路从衣柜里抽了条干毛巾往头上胡，边擦干边觅着食物的香味往客厅走。林在范盘腿坐在地上，炸鸡和啤酒摊在茶几上，林在范已经开吃了。朴珍荣打开电视选好了电影才在林在范身边坐下来。

林在范摘了一次性手套，自然的拿过毛巾帮朴珍荣擦头发。刚从浴室出来的朴珍荣脸粉扑扑的，林在范擦头发的手法很轻柔，双手隔着毛巾笼住发丝，手指还在头皮上轻按。额前的刘海被林在范撩上去压在毛巾下面，林在范从稍高的角度看下去，朴珍荣的睫毛在眼底落下一片阴影，朴珍荣大概是觉得舒服半眯起了眼睛，看着桌上的炸鸡又咽了咽口水，舌头伸出来舔了舔粉嫩的嘴唇。

林在范捧起朴珍荣的脸，低下头亲在了朴珍荣的唇上，朴珍荣身上的沐浴露香味更重了，绕着林在范的鼻尖，甚至盖过了炸鸡的香味。林在范只是紧贴着双唇吮//吸，没敢往里深入，果不其然被朴珍荣推开了。

“你满嘴油就来亲我！”

林在范笑出了声，他以为朴珍荣就算不踹他一脚肯定也是要骂他的，现在高兴得想把朴珍荣抱进怀里。朴珍荣剐了林在范一眼，拿起鸡腿咬了一口。

“难道我嘴上没油就能亲你吗？”

“你想得美！”

林在范不敢再得寸进尺了，心里却乐得跟桌上的啤酒一样往外冒泡，盯着大快朵颐的朴珍荣笑弯了眼。

 

3.

朴珍荣被林在范的开门声弄醒了，迷迷糊糊从沙发上坐起来，看到悬挂的时钟已经指向了零点。林在范明明说吃饱了就回来结果弄到了这么晚，朴珍荣猜他还去续摊了。林在范把帮朴珍荣打包的夜宵放到桌上，自己钻进浴室去了。

出来的时候朴珍荣已经窝在了床上，客厅的炸鸡却没动过，林在范把炸鸡放进冰箱里，掀开被子也钻了进去。

“不是说肚子饿想吃夜宵吗？怎么不吃就睡了？”

“我十点钟给你发的消息，你十二点才回来，我吞口水都吞饱了。”

朴珍荣翻了个身背对林在范，林在范从后面把人拖进自己怀里。

“我九点就想回来了，他们非拉着我去唱歌。别生气了，以后我早点回来。”

“你爱几点回来几点回来，我管不着。”

林在范把人翻过来面对自己，按着朴珍荣的后颈就想亲，朴珍荣偏头躲开了。

“不要，你喝了酒，都是酒味。”

“我就喝了两杯，还刷了牙，没有味道的。”

林在范起身压住朴珍荣，头埋进朴珍荣的脖颈舔弄，热气打在敏感的皮肤上，朴珍荣觉得痒想躲，林在范手伸进睡衣里在朴珍荣的侧腰上色情的揉捏，朴珍荣一下子就软了身子，林在范含住朴珍荣的嘴唇，舌头探进去搅弄，惹得朴珍荣舒服得哼哼两声。林在范的手指按上穴口的时候朴珍荣挣扎了一下，从林在范的深吻中解放出来。

“唔…不要，上次弄得痛死了。”

“那是意外，这次我轻一点，很舒服的。”

林在范把已经硬挺的下身贴上朴珍荣的臀间，沿着臀缝顶弄了几下。

“你要是骗我，你就去睡客房。”

“舒服吗？”

林在范在把人操得射了第一次后，贴着朴珍荣的耳朵问。高潮后的朴珍荣还没回过神，林在范又用力撞进来，顶得他呻吟连连。林在范又问了一次，朴珍荣答不出口，只能绞紧了下身，攀上林在范的肩膀向人索吻。林在范哄骗着朴珍荣换了几个姿势，在把人抱着坐在怀里操弄的时候，还花言巧语的讨到了一声“老公”。

 

4.

朴珍荣摊在沙发上听着林在范在厨房的声响，经过昨天一晚，朴珍荣早上起来的时候除了后面的灼热感确实没有其他的不适，可也真的累坏了，迷迷糊糊闭上了眼。在梦中听见林在范喊他，他从后面跳上林在范的背，林在范把人放到阳台的吊床上，自己也挤了上来，朴珍荣缩在林在范怀里，午后的暖阳打在两人身上，阳台的香草开花了，在微风中轻轻摇曳。

林在范又喊了他一声，朴珍荣睁开了眼，风拂起窗纱，朴珍荣看到阳台上空无一人，林在范从厨房端了砂锅出来，里面是还在滚沸的热粥。

“我做了你最爱吃的虾粥，没放香菜。”

朴珍荣看着林在范额上的细汗，觉得心窝比刚刚梦中的午后还要温暖。

“林在范，你过来一下。”

林在范放下粥凑到朴珍荣面前，“干嘛？”

朴珍荣深吸了口气，快速的在林在范嘴上亲了一下。

“我去厨房拿碗。”

朴珍荣脚底抹油，奈何还是被林在范抓了回来。  
“你是不是喜欢上我了？”

“谁说的？”

“那你不喜欢我，干嘛亲我？”

“我、我那是补偿你！你照顾了我这么久，我给点补偿也正常吧，对吧…”

朴珍荣声音越说越小，林在范看出来朴珍荣心虚得很，可是听不到他亲口说喜欢，林在范真的不甘心。

“你要是不喜欢我，以后就不要做让我误会的事了，过阵子你也搬回去吧，我妈要给我安排相亲了，我怕别人误会。”

林在范松开了朴珍荣，摆出一股冷漠的样子，随便在心里因为说谎跟老妈道了个歉。朴珍荣垂着头，一言不发，林在范心里直打鼓，还在纠结要不要哄小孩的时候朴珍荣开口了。

“你个负心汉…”

朴珍荣低着头，说话声音小，满满的都是委屈，林在范心疼坏了，可还是忍了下来。

“我不是，你又没喜欢过我。”

“你就是…”

林在范捧起朴珍荣的小脸，朴珍荣咬着下唇一脸委屈，眼眶红红的。

“那你就是喜欢我。”

林在范把人搂进怀里，“你喜欢我吗？”

朴珍荣几不可察的点了点头，用细小的声音吐了两个字出来，林在范松开了人，朴珍荣还以为林在范没听到，要走，急了，抓住林在范的衣服急忙说话。

“喜欢！我说喜欢你！”

林在范想，就算没有朴珍荣的这声喜欢，他这辈子也是认定了这个人的。

“我听到了，以后我爱人朴珍荣肯定很幸福。”

 

完。


End file.
